Alternis Rerum
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Quinn Fabray ruled, Rachel Berry didn't. Yet all it took was a hit to the head, for Quinn to realize everything that was in front of her. Waking up from her injury Quinn, is brought down to reality with Rachel taking the reigns and making the rules. It's Quinn's turn to sway in the background while Rachel gets a chance at popularity.


**A/N: So I took down Alternate Reality, but Alternis Rerum stands for the same thing. I took it down because I wanted to re-edit it. So here it goes. You know the basic gist; Quinn gets transported to a different reality where she isn't treated like royalty. She's no longer in charge, but Rachel is. Let's see how Quinn tries to make it back home while living as another person. What happens when relationships are formed?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

McKinley High was buzzing. Buzzing with energy, both positive and negative. It was the first day of school, and everyone popular, unpopular, losers, jocks, music geeks, nerds, skanks, everyone was in a happy mood, happy to see their friends again. Yet even through the hustle and bustle of the high school, you could still hear the sound of sugary colored ice hit skin.

Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the hallway in front of her own locker, drenched in both cherry and grape slushy. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez stood in front of her with permanent smirks painted on their faces. Wiping the slushy from her eyes, Rachel glared at them with a deadly stare.

Rachel Berry wasn't one for losing her cool. She'd gone through so much, that she was used to getting greeted by a slushy. She had been bullied the majority of her her life. She was used to being a target. She knew how to turn the other cheek and not bother with the people who didn't appreciate her. She was always the bigger person. No, Rachel wasn't known for using physical or verbal violence. She didn't talk back or harm her bully, she'd take the high road. And everybody knew that. So to say Quinn Fabray and Santana were in complete shock, when they felt two cold hands touch their tops and the lockers touch their lower back, they were in for a surprise. The hallways were quieted immediately in this time the center of attention wasn't on Rachel Berry, but on what Rachel was doing.

"What the fuck Berry!" Quinn exclaimed trying to pry the iron grip from her already stained uniform.

Rachel just glared back up at her. She was done, Rachel was through, she'd had enough.

"Sueltame, pendeja!" Santana cursed out demanding to be released.

"No," Rachel breathed out.

"No?" Santana questioned before starting to laugh,"What gives you the right, to tell me no?"

"Have you not noticed your position, Santana? I don't think you're in any position to argue against me" Rachel's voice was eerily calm.

"You're right Hobbit, now let go of me!" Santana commanded.

"No," Rachel stated turning her gaze to Quinn.

"What are you staring at Man-Hands?" Quinn barked.

"Are you sure, you should be threatening me?" Rachel growled. "Cause if you look closely, I have both Santana and you pinned to a wall of lockers. You both are currently on your tiptoes and staining your uniforms even more by moving. Yet you have no control at all while I have it all. I don't think it'd be wise to get me even angrier."

"Just because you got the best of us for a second doesn't make you intimidating," Quinn exclaimed.

"It doesn't?" Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Let me make this simple for you. For all of you watching let this serve as a lesson. I am through with your SHIT! We all have problems however so, learn to deal with them. I have! I am done being your punching bag. I am just as good as you if not better. And you two," Rachel said facing both of them. "You two disgust me."

Quinn's face dropped shocked at the words that poured out of Rachel's mouth. Santana wasn't fairing any better, she was looking at Rachel as if she was a fish out of water.

"I've had enough of you. I give second chances, it's who I am, but you two don't even deserve a turn of my head. After all we've done for both of you. Quinn you were pregnant, and we all still cared for you in glee. The Cheerios dropped you, your parents kicked you out, and then you moved in with Finn, Puck, and Mercedes. Finn only interests you because he's captain of the football team, Puck is no one because you can't even see him, and Mercedes, Mercedes doesn't even get a second glance. It's bullshit. We helped you, through the toughest time of your life and you repay us by being the bitch you are. I don't say bad things about others, I turn my cheek and walk away. The only thing I criticize is people's singing, but god, do both of you infuriate me. I don't believe people are bad, but you two are actual bitches. You can't wait to tear us down. Your make us seem like you care for us and then rip the pedestal from right under our feet. I don't hate you, I feel pity for both of you. What I actually feel, is fucking hate! I hate both of you to the extent that I believe both of you could freeze hell over because of how cold blooded you are. Poor sweet Brittany, how did she get stuck with the two evilest, meanest, conceited, bitchiest girls in the whole world."

Shaking her head at what the frozen expressions on the two Cheerios, Rachel let them go and walked away. Slushy now mostly dry as Rachel picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom. The school was going to be buzzing with energy, but for a whole other reason.

* * *

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF SLOPPY BABIES! YOU CALL THAT A PYRAMID! YOU CALL THAT HARD! TRY WORKING NEAR WILL SCHUESTER'S HAIR! THAT'S HARD!" Coach Sylvester yelled through the megaphone.

The Cheerios were hard at work. Running, sprinting, jumping, flipping, going through their routines.

"FABRAY! WHAT IS THAT! GET TO THE TOP OF THAT DAMN PYRAMID, RIGHT NOW!" Coach screamed.

The hazel-eyed blonde, nodded before taking off in a spring flipping and getting an extra lift to fly to the top of the pyramid. Except Quinn wasn't paying attention, her mind was still reeling about what had happened that morning with Rachel. By the time Quinn was supposed to catch Santana's and Brittany's outstretched arms, Quinn knew it was too late. She was slipping, and even though Santana jolted forward to try and stop her, she was a second too far away.

The last thing, Quinn remembered was hearing the Cheerios calling for an ambulance and Santana and Brittany shouting at her to stay awake, before seeing black.

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy and all Quinn could see was Rachel spitting out how she thinks she was disgusting.

"Rachel..." Quinn mumbled trying to sit up only to feel a hand on her chest telling her to stop.

"She's coming around Coach," a girl's voice stated.

"Santana?" Quinn mumbled her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it's me," Santana's voice turned softer.

"What...happened.." Quinn muttered again trying to sit up.

"Oh no, you don't," another girl's voice scolded.

"Mercedes?" Quinn asked cracking her eyes open to bright lights. Quinn screwed them shut again before slowly trying to open them.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked.

"My head hurts," Quinn moaned feeling someone help her sit up.

"That's expected, let's just hope you don't have a concussion." Puck's voice explained.

"Concussion?" Quinn questioned taking a look around. She wasn't outside, she wasn't in her uniform, she was in the auditorium.

"Yeah, Lucy, you almost fell off the stage, Rachel, saved you," Mike replied.

"Stage?" Quinn found herself uttering.

"Yeah, stage I think I should take you to the nurse, you seem pretty out of it Lucy," Santana suggested helping the blonde to her feet.

Quinn stood up and waved away the helping hands only allowing Santana to hold her upright. "No, no, I'm fine. I just need a moment."

A few seconds later after Santana let go of Quinn. Quinn took a look around; she was in fact in the auditorium. Except it was much more well-kept and there was a grand piano where Shelby. Shelby Corcoran stood with Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Sam, and Artie, a bit to the left stood Finn talking to David Karoftsky. Quinn did a double take.

"Why is Shelby here?" Quinn hissed into Santana's ear. Mercedes, Mike and Puck had gone off to talk to the others.

Santana looked crazily at the blonde, "What do you mean what is she doing here? She's the coach for _Heard Voices _the school's glee club."

"No, she's not." Quinn replied.

"Yeah, she is, look I'm going to take you to the nurse. C'mon before the bell rings" Santana explained only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Alright, I want all of you here after you're last period. No lateness, understood," Shelby commanded.

"Yeah Coach," was responded by the majority of the group.

"I'm fine, Santana, I swear." Quinn mentioned.

"You sure?" Santana asked.

"Positive S," Quinn replied not seeing how Santana's eyebrow furrowed.

"Alright, then let's go, we got chemistry," the Latina stated leading the blonde out of the theater.

* * *

Quinn was never more thankful that she had a brilliant memory. She was ecstatic that her locker combination and classes were the same. Honestly Quinn couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. People respected her like always, but she didn't see one single person in a Cheerio outfit. In fact she hadn't noticed herself she wasn't in her uniform until halfway through chemistry, where she almost had a heart attack. Luckily Santana managed to quiet her down before she could do something crazy. So now Quinn found herself at her locker getting rid of her books for lunch.

"Hey Fabray," Rachel's voice carried through the hall.

Quinn whipped around to see the small brunette with Tina on her right, Brittany on her left and Kurt slightly behind her. She made no sign of acknowledgement, still angry at what the brunette had said to her earlier that morning.

"She's talking to you," Kurt said.

Quinn ignored him before going to grab her notebook from inside her locker; her hand was pinned to her locker.

"We're talking to you, Fabray," Tina's voice was cold and her grip extremely strong.

"I'm sorry, is there something you wanted?" Quinn replied a bit of attitude laced in her voice.

"Don't use that tone with me," Rachel stated eyes narrowing.

"Or what? You don't control me Berry. You know that," Quinn smirked.

"Don't talk to her like that," Kurt ordered.

"Why Kurt, you talk to her like that sometimes." Quinn spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tina exclaimed.

"Ah come on Tina, since when do you get along with Rachel? If I remember you don't talk to her outside of glee club. Her little domain where she is tolerated isn't that right Man-Hands" Quinn sneered.

That was the wrong choice of words because the next thing Quinn knew, was she was pinned to the wall. Brittany's normally sweet and clear blue eyes, steely and cold like ice now.

"Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend like that ever again Am I understood, Fabray?" Brittany's innocent voice gone instead it was replaced by a firm command something Quinn would never associate with the blonde.

"Look you're a talented kid, Lucy Fabray. More than most of the students here, but you're not irreplaceable. Watch your act." Rachel said grabbing Brittany's hand and interlacing their fingers. They started walking away, but Quinn felt her anger grow. Who was Rachel Berry to put her in her place?

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Quinn shouted causing the four students to stop.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Rachel asked.

"I said, who are you to tell me what to do, Treasure Trail?" Quinn replied smirking.

Brittany was in front of her in a second. "I thought I told you to stop insulting my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Quinn inquired confused. "Britt, RuPaul isn't your girlfriend, Santana is."

Brittany eyes widened comically before she started laughing falling into Rachel's open arms.

"Did you hear her baby?" Brittany chuckled. "She thinks I'm dating the Lopez girl."

"Wow, Fabray it looks like you actually hit your head, might want to get that checked out." Rachel commented. "Now if you'll excuse us, Britts and I have some business to take care of."

"No," Quinn stated. "You don't just tell me this and then walk away. What makes you think you own this school?"

"That' because I do own this school," Rachel said.

"No you don't the Cheerios rule."

"Wrong, Fabray, I rule," Rachel argued aggravated.

"No you're just a loser." Quinn jabbed not noticing how the brunette grew angrier and angrier.

"You know what; let me teach you a lesson kid. Tina get me a slushy, Kurt, Brittany corner her." Rachel ordered.

"You, you're going to throw a slushy at me?" Quinn laughed. "That's hilarious."

"You're going to be crying by the end of this." Rachel taunted as Tina handed over the cold drink.

Rachel's hand was moving back when Santana walked in between them. The Hispanic teen begging the brunette to not do anything and Mercedes ushering Quinn into an empty classroom.

"Rachel, please don't. Lucy's having a rough day. Let her be, please?" The Latina begged.

Rachel pretended to contemplate it before turning to look at them.

"Fine, but one toe out of line and she's mine, understood Lopez?" Rachel demanded.

"Crystal," the Latina gulped walking away.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Mercedes yelled pacing the room when Santana walked in. "Actually don't answer that. I'm out of here, I have places to be. I'll see you both a glee, don't get killed."

"Seriously, Luce, are you trying to get us killed?" Santana asked watching her friend walk away.

"Luce? What the hell are you talking about? I'm Quinn Fabray Head Cheerio and top bitch of this school." Quinn stated confused as to why she was being referred to as Lucy.

"No you're not. You're Lucy Fabray cheerleader and underdog to Rachel Berry." Santana explained.

The next thing Quinn saw was black, and she promptly fainted into Santana's arms.


End file.
